


It Was Just a Prank, Bro

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caline Bustier Bashing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Principal Damocles Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: prompt: fic where the whole "Class believes Lila" thing is because the class was playing a prank on Marinette and everyone was in on it except Adrienette, Lila, and the teachersThey revealed it right before Marinette gets expelled in Ladybug and start yelling at the teachers for so easily believing Lila
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates
Comments: 158
Kudos: 457





	It Was Just a Prank, Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you have fun reading it!

It’s all in good fun. That’s what everyone in the class thought when they started pranking Marinette. They saw how frustrated she got when trying to convince them that Lila is a liar. They all know that she’s a liar, but they thought they could make a harmless prank out of it. Make Marinette a little angry. It’s not like it would do any damage, right?

They all wavered in their resolve as they saw Marinette become increasingly desperate, so they came to a conclusion, they would tell her it was a prank tomorrow morning. However, watching Marinette try to defend herself from things she obviously didn’t do, was starting to make the class doubt ever pranking her. Then they heard it. Mr. Damocles.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are expelled from this school!” He shouted.

The room went silent before a voice was heard.

“What the FUCK?!” Alya yelled.

Her words seemed to bring everyone back to the present as all the students started yelling at their principal. All of the ones not in on the prank stood, frozen in shock as even sweet, innocent Mylene started cussing the teachers out.

“HOW THE _FUCK_ COULD _ANYONE_ _EVER_ BELIEVE _ANYTHING_ THAT COMES OUT OF THAT WHORE’S MOUTH!” Nathaniel screamed in the background, for once not shy to say anything.

“N-Now children-” Ms. Bustier was cut off as she tried to reign in her class.

“Why would you ever expel Marinette! She’s the best! You-You ASSHOLES!” Rose tried with spirit.

Everyone eventually calmed down, losing their energy. As they started winding down, Marinette finally unfroze.

“So you knew Lila was lying this whole time?” Marinette asked, confused, and hurt.

“Well… yeah? It was kinda obvious?” Nino started, uncomfortable.

“We just wanted to prank you,” Alix continued, “It just… got a bit… out of hand.”

“If we knew this was going to happen, we would have called her out from the beginning!” Juleka piped up nervously.

Marinette looked at the sincere faces of her classmates and opened her mouth to forgive them when an obnoxious voice spoke up.

“I-I can’t believe you guys would side with Marinette!” Lila fell to her knees with annoyingly fake sobs.

“Oh just shut up!” Alix groaned, “We were trying to have a moment!”

“Now, now Alix, telling people to shut up isn’t nice! And the rest of you! Swearing isn’t good!” Ms. Bustier said, trying to regain control of the situation.

“Ah! Yes! I can’t believe how rude you all are!” Mr. Damocles lectures, recovering his senses. 

“But Mr. Damocles! You were going to expel Marinette!” Alya pointed out.

“And I still am! This girl has been caught cheating, bullying, and stealing!” The principal declared.

“Where’s your proof?” Nathaniel called out.

“Excuse me?” Ms. Bustier asked.

“Where. is. your. proof? This school has cameras. Did you even bother to check them?” Nathaniel asked.

“U-Um well w-we really didn’t need to! We had witnesses for all of the offenses!” Mr. Damocles fumbled before getting more confident.

“You mean one witness. The same witness. Every time.” Alix pointed out.

“Well, she’s still a witness!” Damocles said, getting defensive.

“Why can’t you just look at the cameras?” Alya asked.

“You know what! I will!” Damocles huffs out.

“WAIT! DON’T!” Lila screams before smacking her hands to her mouth. She clears her throat before continuing in a quieter voice, “I mean. Don’t bother yourself, she’s obviously guilty.”

“I think we should check the cameras!” Adrien finally speaks up, after watching the situation with wide eyes.

Lila glares at Adrien before clinging to Mr. Damocles’ arm, trying to stop him from going to check the cameras.

As they leave, Ms. Bustier turns to her class with a disappointed stare.

“I’m sure Lila didn’t mean any harm by it.” 

“What! Ms. Bustier! She tried to get Marinette expelled!” Alya calls out, shocked.

As they erupted into arguments, Marinette took the time to process what just happened. Her classmates let her get bullied. For a prank. They only stepped in when she was about to get expelled.

“How dare you try to defend that b-!” Alix got cut off by maniacal laughing. The class looks around, confused until they see Marinette, hunched over laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Marinette are you-” Nino starts, concerned before being cut off by Marinette.

“You guys are assholes!” She cackled, tears in her eyes, “You guys let me be bullied! Not that that’s anything new cough cough, Chloe!” The tears started flowing down her face as her pent up emotions overwhelmed her. The laughing quickly turned into crying and she had to sit down.

People heard the flap of butterfly wings but were too late as the akuma settled into her purse. Marinette didn’t even seem to notice as she continued crying. They assume she heard HawkMoth as she suddenly straightens before her face turns into one of anger.

“NO! FUCK YOU HAWKMOTH!” Marinette yells, tears still streaming down her face, “I AM NOT DEALING WITH YOUR SHIT TODAY! FUCK YOU! FUCK MY CLASSMATES! FUCK THE TEACHERS AT THIS GOD FORSAKEN SCHOOL! FUCK THE PRINCIPAL! AND _ESPECIALLY_ FUCK LILA ROSS!”

The entire room recoiled a little at her outburst. The akuma flew out of her purse, with frantic haste to it. Marinette took a deep breath before grinning at the class.

“Hey, guys! What are you so shocked for!” Marinette asked in her normal bubbly tone.

The class laughed nervously, still a little intense. That was when Mr. Damocles and Lila came back, with Lila kicking and screaming the whole way.

Mr. Damocles turned to Marinette with an apologetic expression on his face, “I am extremely sorry for jumping to conclusions. You are un-expelled.”

“Great!” Marinette exclaimed before turning to her classmates, “You guys are forgiven by the way!” 

As everyone began to relax, finally feeling as though all of the drama is over, Alix had one more question,

“Alright, who the _fuck_ taught you two how to swear?” She asked, pointing at Rose and Mylene.

**Author's Note:**

> The discord where I got the prompt: https://discord.gg/DB4GXa
> 
> LILA IS MY GF SO EVERYONE NEEDS TO BACK OFF AND STOP FLIRTING WITH HER!


End file.
